Eternal Devotion
by Eve Prime
Summary: Just a normal day in the Pines household. Warnings inside. Nothing horrible, but content is not everyone's cup of tea.


**So this is just something I wanted to toy with. It is by no means the norm of my writing, but I thought it would be interesting. The divergence from the show happens in that this takes place in a Reverse Falls AU with a Female Stanley. And if we are being honest, the story has a bit of Stancest in it. I know its, different, but I think it kinda works with the whole evil Pines family. Its also not a perfect Reverse Falls, that being the whole family is together and they are all evil. So yeah. If you are just not comfortable with even a little Stancest then you should leave now. But if you can sit thru it for a moment, then good on you!**

 **See you in the next!**

* * *

Stella sat in her arm chair watching her great niece and nephew playing a game of chess. It was good to see how close the twins were, like she was with her own. They were also adjusting well to the loss of their parents. Sure it had been five years ago, but she had been worried they would be adversely affected and not be able to move on. Guilt was a messy thing and Stella was glad they were not suffering from it's destructive influence.

"Stella, can you take a look at this schematic? I want to add a room to the house." Stella was brought out of her musing by her twin brother. She stood with a smile, giving one last glance towards the children.

"Of course Sixer. Let's give it a look. You, don't go anywhere." A small blue light could be seen beside her chair, and after only a second, the hat and then eye of Bill Cypher could be seen poking out from behind the chair.

"Don't worry mother, we will watch him. I've been wanting to get to play with William for a long time now." To any other person, the horrible smile on the young Mabel's face would have been disturbing, but to Stella, she thought it was adorable and endearing.

"Well play nice. You father and I will be in the next room." She grabbed her brothers hand and walked to the next room. "They are adjusting so well, don't you think. Far better than Shermie when mother and father died."

"You would think he would have adjusted better, seeing as he wasn't even involved in the murder." Stella couldn't help smiling at the memory, stopping and pulling Stanford into her embrace.

"Oh, what a wonderful day that was, wasn't it. The screaming, the blood. The look on father's face when you ripped his heart out of his chest." Ford was smiling now too. He pulled his sisters hand up and kissed the inside of both of her wrists.

"Oh, the way it continued to beat even after it was out for a minute,..."

"Blood spurting everywhere,..."

"His eyes wide as he stared at the organ." Ford had pulled Stella close, holding her lower back with one hand while the other held the back of her neck.

"Do you remember how you gave me that heart and we were both covered in the blood that gave us life." Stella wrapped her arms around his neck, burying her fingers in his hair.

"And how we said the right of youth right there in our family home, binding our souls together for eternity." Stella let out a small groan, sliding her leg between her brothers, wrapping the other behind his back.

"You still look as young and flawless as that day forty years ago. Still so beautiful, vibrant, sexy."

"And you, still so handsome, and fulfilling. You complete me in every way. I only hope the children will find the same happiness that we have." Stella smiled at Ford, their eyes both shining a bright blue. She tilted her head to the side, and gently pressed her lips to his. At the same moment she rubbed her leg against his crotch. She felt him smile against her lips.

"Careful my love. The children."

"They can learn a thing or two. Ours is a work of art." She kissed him again. "But you are right. We should go to the other room. I want you to make love to me on this table." Ford smiled at his sister, enjoying her spontaneity.

"Did you ever think this would be how we found love years down the road? When we were young, playing on the beach. Did you think we would bind our souls together over the body's of our dead parents?" Stella sat herself on the table, taking off her coat, makeing it obvious she was thinking about the question.

"Honestly, no. I was thinking I would grow and live a boring domestic life. I would go to college and marry some boring man who would have a boring job. I would be powerless. And worst of all." Stella reached out and pulled Ford closer between her legs and wrapping them around his back.

"I wouldn't have you, here to make love to me right now. We would be old and fragile. We wouldn't be all powerful. And, I wouldn't have your love." She leaned up and kissed him. "Is that what you wanted to hear?" Ford smiled at his beautiful sister.

"Exactly what I wanted to hear. You always say the right thing. I am glad you chose me to be your soulmate."

"And I am glad you reciprocated that soul bond. I'm glad you chose to give me strength, and let me give you strength in return." Ford smiled at his sister, leaning his head down to kiss her.

"Then let me give you the strength now. Let me show you my love in the most personal way I can. In the deepest way I can."

"Oh yes. Show me your love." Stella gave Ford a crazy smile, as he shifted her closer to the edge of the table.

"I love you more than I can say."

"And I love you more than I can say. So let me show you now."


End file.
